


pretty and poisonous

by perfectlyrose



Series: The Femslash Collection [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Flowers, Fluff, Introspection, LegendsLikeStardust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: If she's a flower, she's a deadly one.





	pretty and poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: flowers
> 
> prompter: anon
> 
> an admin fill for fluffuary

Sometimes Vastra can’t help but be reminded of flowers when she looks at Jenny. They’re both so pretty and picturesque. They’re both so fragile.

(It scares her sometimes how fragile her wife is, how breakable she knows the human body to be.)

And yet, fragile though she may be, she stands tall and proud and unflinching, brave in her beauty and fragility.

And Vastra knows without a doubt that Jenny is not some defenseless bloom. If she be a flower, it is one that fights back against the world. Pretty and poison - deadly to all those who might cross her.

But to her, she thought as she leaned down to brush a kiss across her lips, Jenny was her gorgeous, perfect bloom, no matter how she might protest the comparison.


End file.
